


Un tourbillon de péchés

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Français | French, M/M, Minor Violence, Regret, Self-Acceptance, Torment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Jonathan préférait fuir, échappé à cette tempête de regret et de peur comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres. Se nouveau Londres que l'homme ne reconnaissait plus après son absence.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 9





	Un tourbillon de péchés

Jonathan marchait silencieusement dans les longs couloirs du manoir. La nuit était tombée depuis une poignée d'heure maintenant, et quelques rares bougies éclairant son chemin. Une fête avait lieu dans le nouveau manoir anglais du comte, comme presque chaque soir. Des invités étaient arrivés à la tomber de la nuit, désireux de quelque instant de plaisir et de festivité. Jonathan n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient pour le comte qu'une simple distraction, choisissant les meilleurs comme un homme choisirait dans son bétail le plus gros à abattre. Cela lui laissait un gout amère d'observait les hommes et femmes s'amuser en ignorant que certain ne rentreront pas chez eux au levé du jour. Il devenait tout aussi coupable que le comte, observant les invités du haut des escaliers sans jamais laisser échapper un mot lors de ses courtes apparitions.

Jonathan préférait fuir, échappé à cette tempête de regret et de peur comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londre. Jonathan sentit son cœur se serait en voyant comment la ville avait changé depuis son absence, ses mois d'absence, à moins que ce n'était des années ? Jonathan était horrifié de se rendre compte que le temps n'avait déjà plus d'emprise sur lui. Les jours passaient, les nuits passaient sans que lui ou le comte ne change avec le paysage.

Et lentement il s'habituait à se sentiment de détachement, l'horrifia d'avantage. C'était pour cette raison qu'il fuyait ses fêtes, recherchant un endroit calme en espérant pouvoir passer la nuit seul avec comme seul compagnie un livre qui lui offrirait un semblant d'ordinaire. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais été un homme d'action, suivant docilement ou s'isolant.

Ce soir serait comme beaucoup d'autre. Sa marche se finirait après avoir trouver un balcon assez loin du bruit ou un petit salon sans couple s'embrassant sans pudeur sur le sol. Cette nuit un balcon semblait lui être préparait, une chaise ayant été placé avec une petite table d'été couverte de boisson et d'un nouveau roman. Jonathan n'hésita pas à prendre place pour observait Londres de nuit. La vue de la ville restait magnifique malgré ses pensées, Jonathan sentait son cœur s'apaisait légèrement a la vue des lumières rivalisant avec les étoiles du ciel nocturne.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir put voir la capital d'aussi haut, et avec une vue aussi dégager sur les grands monuments londonien. C'était beau, et Jonathan sentait que cette vue pouvait sans doute enlever tout les problèmes, au moins temporairement.

Ce moment ne fut interrompu que plusieurs heures plus tard par le bruit délicat de la porte vitré, et Jonathan senti aussitôt la présence massif du comte avant même de sentir les deux mains fermes sur ses épaules. Il frissonnait au contacte soudain de lèvre sur son cou, craignant le contacte des crocs alors qu'une paire de lèvre embrasser sa peau avec ce qui lui semblait être de la tendresse.

" Il est temps mon chéri." Rit le comte, relâchant enfin les épaules de Jonathan.

Jonathan aurait aimé refusait, craignant et connaissant le final des fêtes du comte Dracula. Mais chaque nuit se passait comme la précédente, comme un tourbillon infernal qui le plongerait plus profondément dans un enfer conçu pour l'homme qui lui tendait la main. Un homme avait qui il allait passer le reste de l'éternité ensemble par sa seule faute.

Jonathan prenait sans hésitation la main ganté, se lançant guider vers le final sanglant que maintenant toutes ses nuits ou presque avait après avoir accepté une première fois la main tendu du comte. C'était la seule chose qui ne pouvait pas fuir, il était incapable de fuir ses yeux monstrueux rouges, se laissant charmer a chaque fois par les baisers de l'autre hommes.


End file.
